Seimei no Kami
by XXXIchiRukiXXXNatZaXXXKiMaXXX
Summary: What happens when Maka faints during one of the gangs many Basketball games? Will she be alright? Will she go to the DWMA? Who will take her there? Will she gain new abilities? What does all this have to do with the mysterious legend Lord Death tells her and Kid? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A group of 4 meisters and 5 weapons were playing Basketball at the park.

Liz decided to sit out because she had chipped an 'Oh So Precious' nail

Kid, Maka, Tsubaki and Patti's team won 18:8 much to Kid's pleasure and decided to take a break while Black*Star was having his punishment.

While they were conversing, later after the game, Maka was zoning out and acting dizzy like she had just come off a super fast roller coaster.

"Hey Maka, are you alright?" Is all someone managed to ask before she blacked out

Kid was the first to react, she hit her head on the concrete and he quickly decided to take her to Nygus.

"Guys! Maka hit her head on the concrete I'm gonna take her to Nygus, okay?"

"No! I'm her weapon I should take her!" Soul yelled from his sitting position

"No, Its fine Soul, I've got her" Kid said, seeming oblivious to the glare sent in his direction, before running off to the DWMA to find Nygus.

When he arrived he saw no one around, which was unusual so he went straight to the Death Room in search of his father.

When he entered the room his father was there drinking tea

"Oh, Hey Kiddo what brings you here-" But stopped when he saw Maka in his arms

"Umm... Maka passed out suddenly and Nygus wasn't around so..."

"Yes, well... bring her here then!" Kid's father exclaimed clapping his large hands together

Kid walked closer and laid her gently on the large coffee table

"Oh My!" Lord Death said

That's when Maka started to glow amber and her eyes opened showing that they we're changing to a deep purple, then Maka's hair colour changed too, she now had the same colour hair as Soul but the strangest thing was, the three Black sanzu lines on the opposite side of her hair than Kid's was.

When she had stopped glowing she opened her eyes to a gaping Kid and she suspected Shinigami-sama had the same reaction under his mask.

"Maka..." Lord Death started

"Wh-What happened? Why am I here" Maka asked seeming thoroughly confused

"Father, just hand her a mirror" Kid said calmly

Maka cocked her head at him as he tried to hide his nervousness

Lord Death slowly walked her to his large mirror and Maka looked like she didn't even recognize herself anymore

Maka tried to regain her composure "When did this happen?" She tried to sound casual but It came out hoarse

"Just then" Kid answered

"..." Kid and Lord Death we're both acting weirdly around her and keeping their answers brief

"...Okay you guys, what's wrong?" Kid shifted his gaze from her but knew he was still looking

"Maka... you're a Seimei no kami"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my lovely amazing readers that have actually taken the time to read this! I apologise for my horrible writing, but! I have an excuse! This is my first Fic! I just wanted to say thankyou to all the people that have reviewed, each review makes me happy! I am even willing to accept criticism! Well... enough of my stupid babbling... ENJOY! **

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Maka's jaw had dropped to the floor before Shinigami-sama pushed it back up.

"When, why, how?!" Maka demanded lifting up a dictionary

Kid and Lord Death both flinched before answering

"When: Just then, How: It can only happen if your born with shinigami's or Seimei no Kami's blood and Why... we don't know"

Maka's jaw dropped again as she heard the answer Kid gushed out in fear of the dictionary still hanging loosely in her hand

"So either my mother or father has Shinigami's or Seimei no Kami's blood?" Maka said regaining or her composure

Shinigami-sama replied with a curt nod

"I'm going to question my father about this!" Maka said as she walked toward the door

But as she reached the doors she was pushed backward like she was being pulled backward by a bungee cord and crashed backward into Kid.

Maka stumbled off him and went to try again but got thrown backwards at Kid again

"Maka Wait!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed before she tried again

"Both of you! Stand next to each other!" Shinigami-sama said

Maka and Kid walked next to each other, Kid was slightly taller than her by about an inch but you couldn't tell unless you looked closely

Shinigami-sama scratched his chin in wonder before his jaw dropped (If that is even possible) and he stuttered nervously.

"Ummm... Y-You guys hurry along I just n-need to t-t-think about something!" Lord Death said

Kid and Maka both stepped forward simultaneously and symmetrically and said "But Shinigami-sama/Father! If you have figured something out that by all means possible we should know about it!"

Shinigami-sama sighed _'It's now or never' _He thought "Do you know about the legend?" He asked them

"What legend?" They both asked

Shinigami-sama sighed before starting his story

"At one point in time it was not only the Death Gods that ruled over and protected the earth, there, in fact we're Life Gods as well, A huge war raged between them, but one Death God and one Life God stayed together through all the crisis. They fell in love and this only caused the Life and Death gods to get even more furious. They tried to stop the two sides from fighting telling them that instead of creating a war they should be creating peace, The Gods paid no mind to them and killed them both" Kid and Maka both gasped

"But before they died they gave each other half of their souls so they would be drawn together and they also placed a spell on themselves so that they could, in time re-incarnate and be together again" Lord Death said

"The legend states they will arise again but unfortunately have no memory of anything from their past lives or, each other, But they _would_ find each other eventually" Lord Death finished

Maka and Kid looked up at him expectantly as he sighed

"Maka, you turned 18 just a few days ago right?" He asked

"Right" The albino nodded

"Has anybody looked at your soul since then?" He asked

"Come to think of it... No" Maka replied

"Kid look at her soul" Shinigami-sama ordered as Kid nodded his head

Kid turned on his soul perception and took a glance at Maka's soul only to see that the wings on her Grigori soul now had grown bigger into full sized angel wings that protruded from the back and she also had three black sanzu lines hovering around her soul.

"S-she has w-wings!" Kid exclaimed

Lord Death nodded his head

"Maka look at Kids soul" Lord Death ordered as she nodded

Maka turned on her soul perception and peered into Kid's soul only to see that his soul now had full sanzu lines with black wings matching hers on the back

"Kid! Your soul is symmetrical!" She exclaimed

Kids jaw dropped and lord death snickered

"Now Maka, stand back to back with Kid!" Lord Death once again ordered as Maka walked next to Kid.

Maka felt her arms lift and a glowing surround both her and Kid

When the light faded she was back to her original ash-blond self

"Well, I'll better let you two go, meet me in the death room during second period tomorrow and I'll teach you more" Shinigami-sama said as he dismissed them

"Yes Sir!" They both said as they both walked out, oblivious.

* * *

**Me: How was that? I know, it was a small chapter, but you can only write so much with this story without letting too much leak out! **

**Soul: HEY! I was not in this chapter at all! How come Kid and Maka take the spotlight?! **

**Maka: Because you're an Idiot that doesn't even deserve a torch...**


End file.
